


One

by Ivyvory



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Manaketes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyvory/pseuds/Ivyvory
Summary: She holds a hand to her own chest, looking straight at him, her hair catching the dawn’s glow.I am you.And you are me.You have my heart, and you gave me yours.Doesn’t this makes us a singular being, made of love?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	One

**Author's Note:**

> That was kind of a random inspiration moment thanks to a specific song, so ayy here it is. It prolly would help with the general feeling of this piece.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQRA8t6WpBA

She holds a hand to her own chest, looking straight at him, her hair catching the dawn’s glow.

_I am you._

_And you are me._

_You have my heart, and you gave me yours._

_Doesn’t this makes us a singular being, made of love?_

\--------------

The dawn fades to a bleak, dark, cold night.

Time shifts back. Their sight dyed in purple, shards of the people they’ve been with moving past them like broken pieces of glass.

All those years of war coming undone before their very eyes. Shifting back. Many years.

Byleth isn’t alone, this time.

Byleth is two.

Byleth is one. Byleth is all they are.

Their bones shift, adjusting. They have to hunch over for their wings to pop out, leathery and old.

Time still moves around them. Claws ghost over their hands, fading a blink later. Still there, but not. They feel more changes, things they cannot see with their own two eyes.

_Still human, but not._

_Something more, but by no means anything less._

Jeralt can’t explain their newfound hair color. Nor the glow in their eyes, looking more alive in a single second than an entire lifetime.

They don’t have to explain. They only assure him that they’re all right.

Finally, finally right.

Their mother’s ring on their finger, proof of the time they have shared together. They move their hand to kiss it, the embedded stones faintly glowing as they do so.

A promise to one another.

A reminder that they weren’t alone.

The same hand moving to their chest, feeling warm even through the fabric. An unfamiliar thing.

Feeling a live beat pulse through them.

Not dead anymore. No more silence.

Two hearts as one. Two souls being one.

Two experiences, two existences.

But only one result. One outcome.

One love. One mouth. One will.

  
  
  


_Our people have a name for those who could freely change their form._

  
  


_Manakete._

  
  


They tie their hair with her ribbons. Lavender, and white.

They wield their spine like he used to. It becomes their tail when they transform. It does not break.

Their form is incomplete. Strange.

But just perfect for them.

For there is only one of them, and no one else to compare to.

_The two of us are one, for now and ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme some manakete Byleth thank hope u enjoyed


End file.
